A Story For Every Episode
by JewDrop91
Summary: That Title Says Everything Really. But That's Literally What It's Going To Be. I Hope You Like Them. Any Ideas You Have Would Be Greatly Received Too. I Am Titling The Chapters After The Episode As It Easier For Me To Keep Track.
1. Flowers For Your Grave

**A/N: Channel 5 here in England has started to show Castle at last! Starting from Season 1, so I have decided that for each episode I am going to write a short drabble, if you like. Some of them may be linked to another one but other than that they will be separate stories and therefore set at various places in time. I have however, watched all 3 Seasons of Castle so I already know what's coming! However, I will post one a week after the episode has aired. (Not straight after….give or take a couple of days) I hope you enjoy. This is not my first foray into the Castle world…I have a one shot called Innocent Statements, if you'd like to read it :-) **

**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe doesn't know how lucky he is! (This disclaimer covers ALL chapters)**

_This week, I met the most incredible person I've ever had the pleasure of being arrested by! Her name? Detective Katherine Beckett. Wow, what a woman she is. She can cuff me any time she wants and while I was in interrogation I did tell her that I'd be happy to let her spank me, but all I got in response, was an eye roll and a very sexy one at that. _

_Okay, so why am I writing about a Detective that collected me from my own book launch party, due to some murderer? Well I just had to. I have never, in all my life, been so enthralled by one woman (and I have had many!) and I think she has had some kind of effect on me; actually, I know she has because both Mother and Alexis have commented on the way my eyes seem to be shining. _

_Several things I found out about Kate Beckett while I was with her this week is that she is a very strong minded, strong willed and determined woman with the most astounding green eyes. I only spent a couple of days with her but in those couple of days she captured my heart and my mind and by the time the case was wrapped up, I was a goner. I'd fallen hook, line and sinker for this savvy detective. I wanted more and as I watched her walk away from me after our brief exchange of words, I was determined to never let her walk away from me again._

_I was yours, the moment I laid my eyes on you at my book launch party, and this might be jumping the gun a bit, but I do hope that one day I __am__ yours. You are extraordinary Detective Beckett! X_

Ten year old Oliver Castle re-read the last part one more time before refolding the piece of paper and sliding it back into the envelope it had been stored in, sighing when he noticed that the voices in the lounge had increased in volume slightly. From inside his Father's study Oliver could hear the argument that his parents were engaged in. He wasn't sure what it was about but he wasn't about to go and make his presence known because they weren't even aware that he was in the study and therefore, could hear everything that was being said. The one thing that Oliver had noted during this argument was that at some point, when his Mother had said she hated Rick, he hadn't responded but instead diverted the argument and that to Oliver spoke volumes. A little while later as he was staring at a picture of his Mum and Dad on the desk that he was suddenly aware of the fact that it had all gone silent.

Back in the lounge Rick and Kate were still stood facing each other unsure of what to do or say, when a gentle click snapped their attention to the right. There stood Oliver by the door of the study clutching an envelope which Rick recognised straight away. The battered edges gave away its age and as he recalled a particular memory, he couldn't keep the smile from flicking across he features, regardless of how he had been feeling just moments before.

Oliver twirled the envelope in his small hands for a moment before his eyes connected with those of his Mother. Crossing the space in between them he came to a stop in front of her and stretched his arm out, offering her the object in his hand. Kate took it and looked from the envelope, to Oliver and then to Rick who still had a small smile on his face.

"What is this going to prove?" she asked as she began to slide the paper from its home.

"That Dad thought you were extraordinary, even from the first moment he laid eyes on you and that it doesn't matter what happens, he'll stand with you. Always."

Shooting them both a loving smile he slipped past them and headed towards the stairs with the faith that they would make up and sort things out. That was the way Richard and Katherine Castle worked.

**Finite!**

**A/N: Okay, so what do we think? **


	2. Nanny McDead

**A/N: I struggled with this one…don't know why, although another writer said that she didn't like this episode…I kinda get her point.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

Richard Castle found himself being gently shaken awake by his wife as she softly whispered his name. Swinging his head round he opened his sleepy eyes and raised one eyebrow as if asking her 'What?'. She sensed what he meant and answered with a simple, "Listen."

Heaving himself into a sitting position, Rick strained his ears, and that was when he heard it. The sweet innocent voice of his 6 year old son Oliver floating up the stairs as he sang his little heart out to Mary Poppins.

_A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down  
>The medicine go down-wown<br>The medicine go down  
>Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down<br>In a most delightful way_

_A robin feathering his nest  
>Has very little time to rest<br>While gathering his bits of twine and twig  
>Though quite intent in his pursuit<br>He has a merry tune to toot  
>He knows a song will move the job along <em>

Those were the words Rick could hear being sung, in only the way a small boy could. He did take note at the fact that although his son was young, he could hold a tune and had quite a voice on him.  
>"Do you think we should ask him if he'd like to join a choir of some sort?" he asked Kate as she slid her arms into her dressing gown.<p>

She considered his question for a moment as she tied her hair back. "That sounds like an idea. Come on, we'll make breakfast and ask him then."

By the time they got downstairs, Martha had joined in with the singing and the sight that greeted them as they reached the living room made Rick and Kate beam with joy. It was only as Martha swung Oliver round in a hug as he squealed in delight, that she realised they were there.

"Morning folks. How we all doing?" she greeted.

"Morning Mother." replied Rick, kissing Martha on the cheek before setting to work making pancakes.

"Morning Martha." answered Kate, mimicking Rick's action.

"We're doing fine by the way. I woke to the sound of you singing little man. What a fine young voice you have by the way." Rick told Oliver as he paused his cooking, picked him up and hugged him before placing him on the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Thanks Daddy." Oliver told him with a beaming smile.

Kate moved round and placed a kiss to his head. "Oliver, would you ever consider joining a choir?" she asked, running a hand through his fine dark hair.

For a little while, his brow furrowed as he thought about it, contemplating the work he would have to do.

Martha stood watching him; amusement was set in her face. "Hey kiddo, no need to blow a fuse over it, take your time."

Oliver giggled then looked back at Rick and Kate. "I would, yes. What do you think Nanny?"

Martha looked surprised at the fact he'd asked for opinion yet at the same time, was deeply touched. "Why do want my opinion kiddo? It's up to you." She smiled at him.

"You're my Nanny, therefore your opinion counts. So, what do you think?"

She reached across and kissed his cheek. "What did I do to deserve a grandson like you hey? I say go for it Ollie. It will help you build up your lungs; teach you how to breathe and how to read music. If you don't enjoy it then that's okay. At least you can say you gave it a shot."

There were a few moments of serious silence as Oliver digested what she'd told him before turning to look at her and saying, "But Nanny, I already know how to breathe."

Oh the sweet innocence of children.

**A/N 2: I apologise for how incredibly crappy this one is, but this episode was a real bugger to gain inspiration from. Oh yes, Oliver is the same boy used in Chapter 1. I didn't see the point in buggering around with the names of children so I stuck to the same one.**


	3. Hedge Fund Homeboys

**A/N: I apologise so much for the months' delay in my updating but as you may (or may not) know, I had a problem with my netbook and the password -_- but I am back, and now need to start working my ass off in order to catch up with 5 weeks' worth of Castle episodes *sobs gently***

Castle and company were all seated round the table in the break room, including the Captain, eating their take away dinner from Remy's where somehow, the conversation had turned to cases whether it be wacky, weird or downright sickening. Everyone but Castle had spoken, so now it was just the writer who was left. As he munched thoughtfully on a chip a voice cut through his thoughts.

"Come on Castle, I can hear the cogs turning." Esposito sniggered when Castle looked at him.

"Yeah no need to blow a fuse over there, hurry it up." The voice of Montgomery was unexpected, but humorous.

"Well, a lot of murders come to mind, but out of all of them I suppose one that really sticks out is the second murder I followed you on. I called it 'Hedge Fund Homeboys', where Max killed his friend. Not directly, but you get what I mean. I know people kill every day, but when they're still so young like they were, makes you wonder what the world's coming too. You expect your children to be safe at school not end up with a hole in their chest floating on a lake in a boat. I'll be honest, it did make me slightly paranoid every time Alexis went off in the morning and I called and texted her slightly more than usual but she didn't pry. She's good like that."

"She was probably terrified of the answer!"

The entire group laughed and Castle gave a mocking glare.

"Detective, you wound me."

"Get over it Castle."

"Oh I have don't worry. Three years has been plenty of practice for me."

There was a slight pause while they held each other's gaze before Beckett spoke.

"Oh and Castle, although it was sad that Max had no remorse for what he'd done, you have to remember that he is paying for it and will do for the rest of his life."

**A/N 2: Ughhh, I'm not very keen on this one at all so by all means slate it. Haha.**


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

**A/N: I am slowly getting there. I have to re-watch the episodes in order to gain some ideas, but it is helping thank god. I'd hate to be suffering from writers block after 5 weeks of being unable to writer!**

**Bexiboo900, this is for you! =]**

It was a bright sunny morning when young Oliver Castle padded downstairs and into the kitchen, where he soon discovered he wasn't alone.

"Nanny" he exclaimed running at her and throwing his arms round her waist.

Martha laughed warmly as she hugged him back then picked him up and placed him on the kitchen counter. As he glanced round the surface he was on, he noticed that it was covered in various fruit and vegetables.

"Nana, what are you making?"

"A vitamin drink kiddo. Once I've made it would you be willing to try it?"

Oliver nodded then he spoke, "You know me Nana, I'm willing to risk my taste buds and my life for pretty much anything."

Martha regarded him with a smile and a kiss to his head "Just like your Dad kiddo."

While Martha bustled round the kitchen, chatting to Oliver and occasionally bursting into song, Rick and Kate had woken, got dressed and made their way downstairs; both took a few moments to take in the view before them. After a while, Rick turned o Kate and kissed her soundly.

"What was that for?" she breathed.

"For making me the happiest guy in the whole of Manhattan" came the immediate reply.

Eventually they made their appearance known in the kitchen and engaged in the exchange of morning hugs and kisses. Rick then noticed the mass of vegetables and fruit and proceeded to repeat, practically the same question that his son had asked an hour or so before.

"Mother, what are you making?"

"Vitamin smoothies, Daddy. I'm going to try it once Nana has made it."

Rick looked at Kate and pulled a face to which she laughed at. "Well it's been nice knowing you son." He replied shaking Ollie's hand while avoiding being swiped at by Martha.

A little while passed before Martha finally announced she was finished with a very exaggerated, 'ta da!' and they all congregated round the breakfast bar. Pouring it into two glassed she pushed one towards Oliver and waited. Carefully he picked it up and sniffed it, then, gradually he bought the glass to his lips and took a mouthful. There was a silence while he extracted a lettuce leaf and grape vine then he spoke.

"I advise that you don't make that one again Nana."

"Why ever not kiddo?"

"It tastes like a monkey peed in battery acid!"

"Oh you little-" Martha swiped at him with a dish cloth as he made good his escape giggling.

**A/N 2: Well?**


	5. A Chill Runs Through Her Veins

**A/N: This was a total bugger to deal with until bexiboo900 reviewed a chapter and something she wrote sparked a story that came to me piece by piece while I was at work. So Becky, this is also for you! Thank you so much =] x**

Alexis and Oliver were in the kitchen putting together the mixture of their favourite cookie recipe when the radio started to play a song that Oliver really liked, so he grabbed the wooden spoon from the side and began to sing in it; his young, but fairly powerful voice filling the loft.

_You're better than the best  
>I'm lucky just to linger in your light<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Lets me know that it´s ok<br>Yeah it´s ok  
>And the moments when my good times start to fade<em>

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile <em>

_Even when you´re gone  
>Somehow you come along<br>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
>You steal away the rain and just like that<em>

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<em>

_Don´t know how I lived without you  
>'Cuz every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<br>You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall outta bed<br>Sing like bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<em>

_You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>Oh, you make me smile  
>Oh, you make me smile<em>

When he finished Alexis clapped and grinned at him. "That was really great! You sing so well."

Oliver beamed at his older sister, bearing a striking resemblance to his father that made Alexis fairly certain that he would be able to charm his way through life.

"Awh thanks Lexi. Now it's your turn to sing when you hear a song you like. I've heard you sing before." He poked his tongue and giggled.

"Okay, well let's get these cookie in the oven and we'll see what plays." So, with matching grins they set about spooning the mixture onto the tray, working effortlessly together in order to get the cookies in the oven and out again before dinner later that evening. Just as Alexis shut the oven door, the introduction to a song started to play so she picked up the whisk and used it to sing in just as Oliver had done with the spoon.

_Stars shining bright above you;  
>Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you."<br>Birds singing in the sycamore tree.  
>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

_Say nighty-night and kiss me;  
>Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.<br>While I'm alone, blue as can be,  
>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
>Still craving your kiss.<br>I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
>Just saying this...<em>

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you.<br>But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
>Dream a little dream of me.<em>

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
>Still craving your kiss.<br>I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,  
>Just saying this...<em>

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
>Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you.<br>But in your dreams, whatever they be,  
>Dream a little dream of me. <em>

Alexis received the same clap and smile for her singing efforts. "You've got an amazing voice and I really liked the song."

"Thanks Ollie. I once heard Mom singing it to you when you were a baby and wouldn't sleep one night. Now if there's anyone who's got a voice, it's Mom. Wow is she good." Lexis told him.

"I can believe that, she's pretty amazing."

They both stood in silence for a few moments before Alexis broke them from their thoughts with a clap to his shoulder.

"Come on mister, clean up time. Then we'll play fighting, or some other form of active game."

After a while, the kitchen was clean and tidy. Everything was washed and put away except for a few bits. It was as Oliver picked up the clean wooden spoon and the sieve that he smiled as an idea came to mind. Turning his back on Alexis while she hummed to herself, he slide the sieve across his little face and gripped the spoon tightly in his hand then turned and tapped his sister on the shoulder. When Alexis turned round, she couldn't contain her laughter at the sight that greeted her so she did the sensible thing she could think of. Opening the cupboard behind her and pulling the colander out, she dumped it on her head and grabbed a spatula from the holder on the side.

"Let the battle commence!" they chorused

The scene that greeted Rick, Kate, Martha and Jim when they all arrived home a while later was a sight to behold. Oliver was standing on the breakfast bar and was now using the chopping board as a shield while Alexis was crouched by the sofa, colander on her head, spatula in hand and plastic tongs in the other. They both acknowledged the arrival of their family in order to say hello before getting back to the task at hand.

Kate turned and looked at her Dad and Martha and smiled at them while shaking her head in amusement. "He is totally, his father's son!"

The sound of adult laughter echoed through the loft.

**A/N: I dedicate the song 'Smile' to my dear friend Helen (FreekyDisaster18) and 'Dream A Little Dream Of Me' I used because I love it, and also I heard Stana sing it in an interview and wow, she was brilliant. (the interview is called Behind the Scenes of Castle – Extra RAW). Longest shot yet. I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Always Buy Retail

**A/N: So FINALLY I am back to doing the one shots. Wow it's been a while -_- sorry guys. I decided that I would try Meredith in this one, so here, she meets Oliver Castle. (See Chapter 1 for the disclaimer.)**

Alexis was seated at the breakfast bar swirling her cereal round the bowl when her little brother bounded into the kitchen and climbed upon the stool next to her. His arrival was shortly followed by that of Rick, Kate and Martha. While Rick and Kate worked effortlessly together making pancakes, Martha poured everyone some juice before sliding into the stool opposite her grandchildren. Oliver, being the ever observant of the Castle children, noticed the lack of enthusiasm that Alexis seemed to be showing and remarked on it.

"Lexi, what's the matter?"

"I'm seeing my Mom today Ollie." When she saw the young boy look across to Kate and frown, she added, "My real Mommy little bro."

His mouthed formed into an 'O' shape and Alexis couldn't help but smile a little. "Have I met her?" he asked out loud.

"Only once baby bird, and thankfully you were too young to remember, so you haven't suffered the side-effects." replied Rick placing breakfast in front of his son and ruffling his bed hair.

Oliver was in the middle of re-organising his hair when a look of realisation crossed his little face. "You mean the self-centred whirlwind?" he announced suddenly. This sudden announcement made Alexis and Rick laugh loud and hard.

"Oliver James Nathan Castle! Don't be rude" scolded Kate trying to instigate a stern tone to her voice.

Oliver shrugged, "I heard Nanny say it once."

A voice from behind the paper then stated, "It's true though."

Any comment Rick was about to make back was stopped when the doorbell rang. Oliver jumped down and plodded to the door, swinging it opening to reveal Meredith stood before him in all her glory.

She was obviously expecting an adult or Alexis to answer so when she clocked the small boy in front of her, she couldn't help her jaw dropping a bit. A silence hung between them, but surprisingly, it wasn't an awkward one. Oliver, however, was the first to break it.

"Hi, you must be Meredith."

Composing herself quickly, she knelt down to his level, "I am," she replied softly. "You're Oliver, I've met you once before but you were tiny." She ran a hand gently through his hair as she spoke. "You look so much like your Dad, Ollie."

He smiled and nodded his head in response. "Shall I get Lexi?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes please."

"She's in the kitchen. By all means take a seat Meredith."

"What did you do to her?" was the first words from Alexis as Oliver entered the kitchen.

"Nothing, I must just be blessed with an ability to calm even the craziest people. Now stop procrastinating Lexi, you're becoming like Daddy." With that, he scrambled back onto the stool and finished off his pancakes as though nothing had happened.

A/N 2: Cruddiest one shot so far! Sorry guys -_- but if you review, I promise to make the others better. I need some words of wisdom here!


End file.
